Sad
by AriandEzra
Summary: "Oh, but I'm scared to death that there may not be another one like this. And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin, thin thread. I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard the words that you needed so bad. And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you the place that you needed to have. I'm so sad." (Possible Lucian Four-Shot. If you don't like the pairing, don't read!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, all! I'm here and currently working on updates for my stories (except one for Little Miracles within the week!) Anyways, I had this idea and I've missed writing about Lucian and decided to run with it. It's most likely going to be a four-shot, maybe a bit longer, but that depends on the interest I get on it. **

**Please review! I'm pretty proud of what I wrote. If we get ten reviews, the next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not affiliated with Lucy or Ian in any way, shape, or form. This is my imagination and my imagination only. This story is completely fictional. If you don't like the pairing, don't read.**

* * *

_Oh, but I'm scared to death that there may not be another one like this._

_And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin, thin thread._

The party was in full swing by the time Lucy entered the bar. Various crew members seemed to take up majority of the space with cast members weaved through here and there like some grand tapestry of show-business. Of course, she was in the middle of it all, trying to find a common ground. Drew flanked her side as she pushed her way through, but people seemed to turn their backs on her just as she approached. Lucy sucked in a large breath, trying to keep her composure when the truth was that she was falling apart at the seams. Either nobody noticed that she had come in, given the fact that she had been running late in the first place, or whatever petty argument that Ashley had brewed up with her was driving a dividing line between Lucy and her cast-mates; them being on the instigator's side and leaving the lost girl alone.

It wasn't Lucy's fault that her success was reaching a high point. Yet, the blonde who once was her friend seemed to be picking up fights left and right to drive even more of a wrench into Lucy's relationship with those that she worked with. Chris had been a force she wasn't able to take control over; his controlling nature and jealous streak was the first thing that had began to cause problems. But her success was something Lucy could in control over and she wasn't about to stop it because one person became jealous. It was something Ashley had to deal with and put behind her.

Tiredly, the brunette ran a hand through her wavy brunette locks as she saw a group of cast members huddled up in a corner; Shay, Keegan, Ashley, and someone that she hadn't expected to cavort off with them, much less come to the even tonight. And that person was Ian. Lucy bit her lip, mind mulling over the recent things that had been turning in her brain during a few sleepless nights. The frenzy in her chest never seemed to cease when he was near her. The feelings that Lucy had kept down for two years were surfacing, given the fact that Chris had been quite the learning lesson in the type of guy that she needed. While she and Ian were still close, the wrench was still there, partly because he wasn't on set a lot and partly because Chris had done his best to keep them from socializing. There were things about his life that Lucy didn't know, but had to hear from other people like Keegan, such as his on again/off again relationship with Sophia or his raising money for Lupus to support his mom. Once upon a time, she'd been the first person Ian came to, but not anymore. And Lucy had no one to blame but herself for this. She never thought there'd be a time when she needed him most, but it seemed like it had surfaced and he wasn't there.

"Are you okay," her friend asked as Lucy grabbed her Rum and Coke from the bar. Lately, she'd been spending more time with Drew than Annie or Claire; Annie was off working and spending time with people that Lucy would rather not be around. They all had mutual relations with Chris and after many attempts at being friends; Lucy had shut the man out of her life for good. She didn't need the threat of him reappearing again. And Claire had been working as well, but also reconnecting with old friends that Lucy was considering on reconnecting with herself. Lucy took a sip of her drink as they continued to make rounds about the room.

"I'm fine," she replied, taking another sip. Lucy's eyes continued to flicker back and forth towards the group congregated in the corner, looking at Ian mostly. Communication between them had been small, but he never failed to make her smile, even with a simple retweet. "It's just hard." Lucy sucked in another breath and Drew nodded in response. He knew about the debacles at work from Lucy's countless retellings. The two of them continued to wander about until Lucy finished her drink. She couldn't keep ambling about like this, not when people didn't seem to acknowledge her existence. "And I'm tired." She yawned, wanting nothing more but a pair of sweats and Jack's fluffy body to curl up with in bed.

Boisterous laughter came all around the room, mainly the corner. Lucy could make out Ian joking along with Ashley. The brunette gritted her teeth and felt a small surge of jealously shock her veins. Except, she didn't allow it to scare her; Lucy wasn't going to not admit to herself like some fool. She had feelings for Ian and seeing Ashley throwing herself over him made the urge to leave only stronger. "Let's just go," she muttered to Drew and began to push her way through the crowd until she came to the door. Lucy swore she felt eyes on her back and as she turned to open the door, hers met with Ian's. She shook her head slightly, averting her gaze from him as she pulled Drew out from the bar. It was high time that she get home to look after Jack. Lucy hadn't been home enough for him and tonight would be the perfect opportunity. Lucy truly missed her pup; she missed the consistency that her life once had before things had taken both a turn for the worse and for the better.

"Luce, look, if you want to go back in by yourself…maybe I'm the reason they're keeping away from you…"

"No, Drew," Lucy shot back, whipping out her phone quickly to check her Twitter feed or texts. There was nothing, while for some reason she was hoping that there would be something; maybe a text from Ian asking why she was booking it so early into the night. But there was nothing. "I have that award show tomorrow and I need to pack for the break. I'm fine." If only she could've conveyed how much she was coming undone.

_Man, it's been a long day, stuck thinking 'bout it driving on the freeway._

_Wondering if I really tried everything I could, not knowing if I should try a little harder._

Ian stood in the garage of his newly acquired house after coming home from another excursion at Whole Foods. He wasn't sure why he was picking up food in the first place, seeing that he would be jetting off to the East Coast in the matter of days for the holidays and to spend majority of the hiatus there. It wasn't as if anyone would be utilizing the goods in the house either. He and Sophia had ended it just a few days ago before the wrap party. Her constant traveling had been taking a toll on them during the past month to the point where the two agreed on being friends; it would be easiest option to take rather than trying to make it work with fights rounding the corner every five minutes. Ian was thankful that things were left on amicable terms and planned to leave it at that.

Of course, he couldn't tell her the root source of his wanting to break up; he couldn't tell Sophia what she'd been expecting all along. It was Ian's compelling feelings for Lucy that made him break it off finally. It wasn't fair to either of them to keep things going the way they had whilst he had impeccably strong feelings for someone else. Some would've called Ian a fool to jeopardize everything for the girl that had been pushing him away since the beginning of January. But when it came to love, he thought risking it all was the most sincere form of the emotion. Ian's fingertip scrolled down the screen of his iPhone while looking at Twitter. Checking the social networking page was something that he'd been doing regularly to keep up with things. A tweet from Lucy captured his focus, giving her whereabouts for the oncoming week. He didn't know she was going to New York. Then again, Ian didn't know much about her life anymore at this point. The wedge between them had grown too thick even though he was giving his best attempts to ease it out.

Well, somewhat best. Ian's behavior at the wrap party could've been less than commended. Feuding within the cast was never beneficial, but he hadn't known what to do. For once, Ian was torn, but chose to stick by Keegan in fear that Lucy would shut him down the minute he tried to strike up conversation. But as he kept a deft glance on her throughout the night, Ian sensed that there was something much more wrong than a breakup. He just didn't know how to go about asking Lucy to tell him what was wrong; to ask her to trust him once again.

There had been a forlorn look in her eye the moment their eyes had made contact nights before. Ian couldn't place it, but something wasn't clicking; something wasn't right with Lucy and it seemed like nobody had even tried to take a moment to figure out what was wrong. Not even her friends. But that wasn't to say Lucy wasn't shutting them off from her like she had been doing to him. Ian knew that being busy over the past few months wasn't the cause of their distance. Both he and Lucy had packed schedules in the past and still managed to text and find time to talk. The dark haired man was well aware that the driving factor between their limited communications was her ex-boyfriend. Ian wasn't the type to hold grudges about the past, but he held a bevy of resentment towards the man who seemed to send Lucy into a downward spiral and ruin their three year long relationship whilst ruining her.

_Something isn't right_, Ian mumbled to himself as he clicked out of the Twitter app. The statement was a no brainer, but as he gathered the brown paper bags from the grocery store, he began to think about it more. Soon enough, he'd brought it all into the small kitchen of his home. In front of Ian rested his boarding pass to New York where he would stay for a bit. The plan was to head into the city before going to D.C. for Thanksgiving. An idea struck him; what if he was to fly out early and catch Lucy? Perhaps the one on one time would give them a chance to reconnect again. Ian's mind began to jump back to the older days, the beginning days of their friendship. He'd always known he felt something for the beautiful brunette, but often tried to fight it in order to keep things sane for the good of the show. But Ian's concern was outweighing all reason to hide feelings. He didn't want to be a coward anymore. God alone knew he'd been one at the wrap party by not approaching Lucy on the first clear shot that he got.

With resolve in his head, he booted up his Mac computer and typed in the address for American Airlines in hopes on finding a flight that would send him out to New York from Los Angeles in the morning. He couldn't waste another minute anymore, not when it came to Lucy's well being as well as him finally facing what he wanted right in the mouth. Or well, the eyes in this case. He'd fly out to the city and take the reins in his life on the one thing he could. He'd try a little bit harder, seeing that he hadn't done much of that before. Luckily, when Ian began his shirt on the ticketing website, there was one seat left on the flight from LAX to LaGuardia the following afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**The response I got to the first chapter was incredibly overwhelming. I'm so glad that you all liked it and can't wait to go further with the story (which, as you can see, I'm doing right now).**

**In regards to my lovely anon (who's review has been deleted), I clearly said, even before you clicked to open the story, that if you disliked the pairing, don't read. That's all I'm going to say. Do what you will, stop reading my other stories if you're so against what I write, but if you don't like, don't read. **

**DISCLAIMER: This is purely fictional. I'm in no way affiliated with either Lucy or Ian. Everything in this story is something that popped into my head. **

* * *

_Come on skinny love just last the year._

_Pour a little salt, we were never here._

Once her feet reached the tarmac, Lucy could feel the pulse of New York City vibrating through her entire body. Sure, LaGuardia was a little ways out from the heart of it all, but she wasn't very far from the city that had claimed her heart much more than Los Angeles ever had. California held her career, but deep down, Lucy knew that later in life, she'd find her way back to New York. She'd have herself a little townhouse and perhaps would sing on the stage. But the future depended on the now and Lucy was going to do her best to set things in the direction that she wanted them to head. Her rolling suitcase was probably being transported to the carousel, causing Lucy to walk fast in order not to miss it. She had it packed to the brim with clothing, seeing that she wasn't heading back to Los Angeles until the New Year or possibly later.

Her Yankees baseball cap shaded her face from anyone recognizing her, at least, so Lucy hoped. A few people stared and one asked for an autograph, which so nicely accepted, but refused to take pictures. She wasn't exactly in the mood to give an everlasting smile to the camera. Lucy's manicured hand went up to touch the brim of the cap and sighed. More often than not did she and Ian debate on sports teams, even with the little knowledge that they knew of them. He fought for the Red Sox, which she continuously went back at him with the Yankees.

_"You know they're better," Ian chimed, swiping the hat from Lucy's hair as they walked to Crafty. The petite brunette jumped up, trying to take it from his hands, but Ian raised his arm upwards so that any attempts to jump on Lucy's part would be squashed. _

_"That's not fair," she pouted, her hand grappling towards the brim of the baseball cap. "Just because you like the opposing team doesn't mean you can steal my hat."_

_"Ah, yes. But, the fact that you refuse to admit the Red Sox are better gives me grounds to take the hat. I could even destroy it as contraband."_

_Lucy's brow furrowed as an amused smirk appeared on her lips. "You make no sense sometimes," she jested and that was all the incentive Ian needed to plot the hat back on her head. _

Her luggage had just come around the carousel as Lucy got to the area. Walking over quickly, she grabbed the suitcase with hast and made her way out of the airport. Today was going to be challenging enough as it was without navigating through the crowded airport. After going to the event for Duracell to give back to children in need this Christmas season, she'd be back in LaGuardia to jet off to Memphis for Thanksgiving. Lucy somewhat regretted not giving enough time to venture around the city this go around, but that was why she allotted enough days after the ABC Family Upfronts at the beginning of the next month to spend some time gallivanting.

The shuttle to take her into the city was ready and waiting for her when Lucy came to the sidewalk. A man came out and helped her with her luggage and she climbed into the small SUV without another word or look behind her. If anything, Lucy wanted to be caught up in the city, so much so that she couldn't take a moment to really ponder her thoughts. But, the forty five minute car ride alone seemed to be challenging her. Lucy took out her earphones, hoping that blasting a bit of music would drown out the pestering ideas that kept popping into her hand. However, the sample tracks she'd laid down the previous week in the studio weren't numbing her mind. If anything, the melody coming over the small buds reminded her of her misery. It had been a new song she'd written on the spot; one about feelings that had gone unnoticed for quite some time.

Sighing, she shut off the music app on her phone and cast her gaze out the window to watch the building go passing by. Perhaps time alone would be a good thing. There was no doubt in her mind that if someone like Claire had come along with her, it would've been impossible to get any thinking done. Lucy needed to decide what she wanted and what her options were and fast. Keeping things suppressed was a learning curve for the brunette; more than often, not speaking up or facing things was detrimental rather than beneficial. Soon enough did her eyes drift shut, exhausted from the plane ride and slight time difference that the East Coast had to offer.

_I tell my love to wreck it all._

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall._

Ian felt entirely frazzled as his plane came rolling into LaGuardia airport that afternoon. At first, the aircraft had engine trouble, so they needed to switch to another. Then that one was running late. By the time his plane finally took off, Ian was worried he wouldn't make it to New York on time and Lucy would already be heading off to Nashville. Luckily, there was still time as he grabbed his carryon and headed down to get the luggage, which consisted of one suitcase. Ian wasn't picky with his clothing. A few shirts and pairs of jeans would do him good along with a suit and various button down shirts to pair with it. Nobody recognized Ian under his newsboy-esque cap and sunglasses and that was just the way he intended things to be. Any photos or autographs would hold him up for sure.

As he grabbed his bag and jetted off to a waiting taxi, Ian tossed a few bills to the driver and gave him the address of the Duracell event before finally relaxing in his seat. As the world went flying past him, he thought of his rash decision to fly out. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he wasn't there to just try and win Lucy over. He was going out to redeem himself as a friend. The past few months had played back in his head, and while at first, Lucy had been the one shutting him out, the card suddenly switched to where it was his being the culprit, his biggest felony being the party the other night. What happened to the Lucy and Ian that told each other everything? The more he pondered the question, the more Ian was determined to find out and fix it.

_"What are you watching?" Ian poked his head into Lucy's dressing room to find her camped out on her couch with her laptop open on her lap. A slight smile was splayed on her face as she watched something on the screen. Curious, he made his way over, one eyebrow quirked upwards. _

_"Friends," Lucy replied, not taking her eyes off the screen. She shifted so that Ian could take a seat next to her and made the volume louder so that he could hear the dialogue. "Sometimes, I wish I could have a group of friends like theirs; one crazy enough to dance around in a fountain or something with me." She sighed, Ian realizing that she was, without a doubt, talking about the fountain from the show that was on their lot. _

_"Sucks," he joked, earning a punch on the shoulder from Lucy. "But, you have me and that's got to count for something, right?"_

_"Right," Lucy agreed, resting her head on his shoulder as the television sitcom continued to play across the screen. Ian looked down, sighing in contentment. Nothing could've been more perfect in that moment. _

The taxi cab pulled up to the auditorium that the event was to be taking place. Ian jumped out, taking his carryon bag with his and suitcase trailing behind him as he walked in. To anyone on the street, he would've looked absurd, but Ian was barely fazed by any passing glances. He had one goal set in mind and that was pushing through those doors to get to Lucy inside. He only prayed that he wasn't too late. Upon entering, he saw a small room for coats and set his along with his bags aside in there. The lobby was vacant, but he could hear noises beyond the door; a cheer that could only be from a corral of children. He pushed open the door, smiling at the sight he saw. Standing above the seat of children was Lucy on a stage, looking radiant as ever as the curtain behind her pushed back to reveal a mountain of toys.

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_Who will fall far behind?_

Lucy swore she almost dropped the microphone when whirling around from the toys that were piled up on the stage behind her. To any other person, he would've been undetectable, but Lucy could always pick Ian out of a crowd. He stood in the back, bangs matted against his forehead by his cap. The first few buttons were undone on his plaid button down to reveal a slight bit of chest hair and she smiled in fondness. His chest hair had always been Ian's signature trade mark and he was always devastated when having to shave it off for shirtless scenes. Realizing that she hadn't been speaking for a good two minutes, Lucy coughed and then pushed a smile back on her lips. "And with that, Happy Holidays," she spoke into the microphone and gave a little wave before heading off the stage. A round of cheers from children sounded as parents escorted them to the stage to pick out one of the toys.

The heels of her booties were high, but that didn't stop Lucy from propelling herself towards Ian in the back of the room. She couldn't help but feel elated that he'd come all this way for her. It wasn't some coincidence; Lucy hadn't told anyone about her taking part in this until she tweeted about it earlier. Ian had come specifically for her. It made her heart race and pound against her ribcage and slight tears spring to her eyes. Ian stood in front of her with outstretched arms, waiting to receive her. At first, he was shocked she was so willing to come towards him. Ian expected Lucy to be cautious. But when she threw herself into his arms, something told him that things would be okay.

"What are you doing here," she asked, her voice muffled into his shoulder. Lucy's face was pressed against Ian's chest, listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat. It soothed her nerves and helped her realize that he was truly here and standing right in front of her.

"I haven't been there for you enough," Ian replied, a hand rubbing up and down her back. He could feel the chiffon type fabric of her shirt. "I've been a bad friend, but not only that, there have been things I've been feeling and I…"

It took a lot for him to admit the words that he'd been trying to deny for the entirety of a year, but Lucy's hand over his mouth silenced him. "Thank God it's not just me," she sighed, pulling her cheek away from the left side of Ian's chest to look at him. "It's too hard denying things."

Ian chuckled, tilting her face up towards his. Surprisingly, nobody seemed to be paying attention to them in the back of the room, even with Lucy being the host of the event. The children were too busy playing with their new toys and the parents ogling over the gifts. It was the perfect opportunity. Chastely, Ian placed his lips against hers. For a fleeting moment, they embarked up a kiss until Lucy pulled away, looking over her shoulder down to the floor. There was no ignoring the sparks that erupted between them, but she couldn't continue this. Not when she was still confused about what she really wanted.

"What is it," Ian asked, noticing her expression. His mind began to jump into overdrive. Perhaps she had been talking about denying different things than he was. Biting his lip, nerves swirled in the pit of his stomach and wouldn't rest during the long silence that seemed to be lingering between them. Lucy's hazel eyes gaped up at him, still registering what had happened while Ian's blue ones were filled with worry. Finally, Lucy shook her head.

"It's nothing. It's me. I…I know what I've been feeling Ian. And it's been more than just platonic. But, I can't just jump into something right now without really thinking about what I want. And you can't either." Lucy looked up at him sheepishly.

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying," Lucy spoke carefully. Her fingers, painted a bright red, pushed a stray curl away from Ian's face. His hair had been growing out longer as filming began to wrap up. When her hand went down to press against his cheek, Ian couldn't help but sigh in relief whilst leaning against her palm. "I'm saying that we both go home to our respective Thanksgiving celebrations and take the time to think about what we want. Then, when we come back for the upfronts, we'll talk and figure things out. I just can't jump into something and jeopardize not having you in my life when I've just got you back. Those six months were hell without you."

Ian took the moment to weigh Lucy's words. An incredibly selfish part of him wanted to grab her and kiss the living daylights out of her until she realized that going home to think would bring them the same solution as they would probably go for now. But, he needed to be considerate. And perhaps thinking about it, no matter the outcome, would be more beneficial than jumping into a bucket of cold water. _Those six months were hell without you_. The words rung clear and true in his head. "Agreed," Ian murmured. "We'll take the time and then come back with fresh and open minds."

A smile graced Lucy's face as she brushed her fingers through his hair once more in appreciation. "But one last thing before we part for a week or so." Cautiously, more so than the first time, Ian lowered his lips till they were pressed against Lucy's. Her hands twined in his hair, holding her small body against his. The kiss was still short, but it instilled enough hope in the both of them that things would be okay in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! It's been awhile, but I finally found the motivation to update this story! I really hope you guys like this chapter; it's been one of my favorites to write!**

**Now, you know the drill. Ten or more reviews and the next chapter will be longer and come out faster! I'm really loving the response this story has been getting though, so thank you all! **

**DISCLAIMER: I, in no way, am affiliated with Lucy and Ian. This story is written for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. It is completely fictional. If you have a problem with the pairing, don't read. **

* * *

_The rinse in my hands, the bills on these strings._

_But I'll make it work, cause these are our dreams._

The familiar Virginia house came into view as Ian's small rental car pulled up the road to his childhood home. The air in the East Coast and away from the city was far used to anything back in California. It wasn't muggy or dry, but crisp and fresh. He inhaled as he stepped out of his now parked car. The lights were on inside of the house, making it seem cozy and lived in. In fact, it was. Ian's family home was cushy and comfortable, teeming with family life and comfort. In the state that he was in, Ian was sure he'd need that in the matter of moments. A small duffel bag rested in the passenger seat of his car. In one swift motion, Ian plucked it up and threw it over his shoulder. As he came closer to the door, he could hear the chortle of laughter from his family. A smile crossed his lips until he realized he'd have to tell someone about what went down with Lucy. His family knew him too well; they'd see something was wrong.

His knuckles rapped on the wooden door, only to be greeted by the warm, smiling face of his aunt. "Ian," she cheered, wrapping her arms around her tall figure. "Oh, it's so good to see you." He chuckled, knowing that his aunt lived in California and seeing her was only a half an hour trip, but that was how things were in his family; everyone was tight knit, close, and happy to see one another, no matter the circumstance. Ian hugged the smaller woman back before pushing making his way into the house. Everyone called out to him, either giving him a slight wave.

"Ian!"

"Our star!"

"How's Los Angeles treating you?"

Family members lined the halls and milled around the living room. Ian's nose sniffed out something wafting from the kitchen and he grinned; his mother and Sarah. The loud thump of his duffel was Ian's grand entrance, making both women look up from the tasks at hand. His mother was stirring a pot of what smelled like butternut squash soup and his sister was opening several cans of cranberry sauce, the thin, tin tops landing on the counter as they came off with a metallic sound against the marble countertop's surface. The older woman looked up with an unmistakable smile spreading on her face. "There's my boy," the brunette cooed, dropping the spoon on the counter. Ian walked forward, wrapping his arms around his much smaller mother, being gentle with her small frame.

"Hi, Mom," he spoke softly, letting go of her after a few moments. Ian next hugged his sister with a silent hello, knowing that he'd only seen her just the other day when she'd come over his house with Moose. Sarah clapped him on the back, making Ian give her a smirk in return before she went back to her task. Ian leaned his hip against the counter, settling finally. This kitchen, though recently redone, held many memories. Memories of chocolate chip pancakes in the morning and chicken noodle soup when he was sick and the first time he made Ramen Noodles when he came home from college while everyone had been out.

"How're you doing? How's the auditioning and work and all that?"

Ian choked back the ball of words about Lucy and moved onto work. His job was always a safe topic, given that people were always so interested in what he was doing. Then again, who wouldn't be interested if they were related to a Hollywood actor? "Everything's going really well. We wrapped the third season and I auditioned for this short film. I should hear back from the director soon, maybe even today if he was the time." He smiled again, hoping his mom wouldn't further her questions to his personal life. She was always curious about what he was up to, whether it be girls or friends. Especially girls; she liked to know when he and Sophia's relationship went off and then back on or tiny tidbits of information about Lucy.

The shorter brunette pursed her lips. Ian could sense Sarah trying to lean in to hear information, but somehow, his mother caught on and shooed her out of the room, mumbling about something along the lines of 'quality time with her son'. "And everything else?" When Ian simply nodded his head, she placed a hand on her hip. "There's something you're not telling me."

Ian knew he'd been caught.

_"So you two are back on?" Lucy plopped down on Ian's couch in his dressing room. Her script was discarded on the floor along with the shoes Mandi had put her in for the specific episode. Ian nodded his head from where he sat on the ground opposite her with a highlighter in hand. He was going through his lines, but was acutely aware of Lucy relaxing in his room and the words she spoke. _

_"Yeah, we are." Ian missed the flickering emotion of disappointment on Lucy's face when she heard the news about him and his on again/off again relationship with Sophia. "We ran into each other the other day and decided to give it another go." _

_Lucy chewed on her bottom lip, disliking the swirling feelings that were arising inside of her like curls of smoke from a fire. "Don't you think that if it's stopped working smoothly, you two should just give up?" Almost immediately her eyes widened. Lucy herself hadn't expected the words to come flying from her mouth. Neither did Ian. He looked up at her in shock. Before Lucy could defend herself, he spoke. _

_"She makes me happy. Maybe it'll work this time." But even he found himself questioning those words. _

"You caught me," Ian sputtered. His eyes cast down to the marble of the counter, drawing shapes with his eyes while he waited for his mother to reply. He couldn't even look up at her, in fear of what she'd assume was wrong. Most of the time, she was spot on. How was he going to explain all that he went through in the past couple of days? Ian couldn't imagine how his mother would take in the news that he'd spent the past weekend at a wrap party, then tracking down and kissing his cast mate that he had immense feelings for. How was he going to put the deal they made into perspective for her to understand?

"So are you going to tell me?" The voice of his mother protruded and pulled Ian away from his thoughts. At this point, it was now or never and it certainly didn't look like the older woman would be willing to never hear the information. She liked to know the things going on in her children's lives.

'"After the wrap party, I went to New York.

"And why did you go to New York?"

"Lucy." The name fell out of Ian's mouth quickly and he prayed that his mother wouldn't be too surprised or in total shock. Except, when he turned, he only saw a smirk playing upon her lips; one that reminded Ian of her own.

"I figured," she answered, crossing her hands over her chest. When Ian didn't respond for a few more minutes, she waved her hand in hopes he would continue with whatever it was that he was saying. "You're not off the hook yet, Ian Michael. So spill." And it all came out at once. Ian confessed every single feeling he'd felt in the past few days and even a few repressed ones that he'd set free in those few moments. He spoke about how he'd always felt something for Lucy and how he finally acted upon it. "When I saw her standing on the stage at the fundraiser event she was hosting, I knew I'd made the right decision to come. At first, it was just a trip to make sure a friend was okay. I hated to see her so torn up at the wrap party. But the more I thought about it, the more I knew that there was something more to it than just friends." He talked about what it was like to kiss her in those few fleeting moments and how good it had felt to have her lips against his. How her body fit so well in the crook of his. "I didn't want to leave her without solving things, but she insisted." Ian looked down, finally done with explaining to his mother. Though, it seemed like the woman had a few more questions of her own.

"And Sophia?"

"We ended it a few weeks back. Except, it's done for good now." Ian nodded his head solidly, finding himself more and more confident with his words. When he talked about it verbally rather to himself in his head, everything was much more definite. "There was a reason it never worked out entirely. Now I know." A soft smile lilted over his lips while the thought of Lucy drifted into Ian's head. His heart rate sped up while he wondered of what she could be up to at that exact moment and the bright smile that was always on her face when she was with her family.

His mother's hand patted him lightly on the bad before rubbing in one soothing, soft circle. "It sounds like you finally know what you want now. And you're going to need to fight for her this time." Ian chuckled softly, nodding his head. In those few moments, everything felt secure. Ian was locked into his feelings and what he wanted. It was now only a matter of time before he'd see Lucy face to face to tell her.

The rest of Thanksgiving went off without a hitch, inducing Ian into a food coma that would last him the entirety of a week. People laughed and chattered and told stories about life so they all could catch up with one another. His stomach grumbled with a full ache as he lay in bed that night, light still on and phone in hand. He was debating on texting Lucy or calling her, but was weary of disturbing her. It wasn't so often that she could fly home to Tennessee and Ian didn't want to compromise her time with her family. Still, he needed to talk to her. He _had_ to talk to her before he went to bed. With a slight amount of reluctance, his finger began to tap in her number, but Ian only got so far when a number he didn't recognize popped up on his phone. Still, he was never one to ignore a call. Ian slid his finger across the lock to take the call. Before he could even answer, a voice rang out over the speaker.

"Ian, we'd like to tell you that we're offering you the role of Nate in our short film…" A flurry of excitement rushed through him, the blood pumping through his ears making it unable to hear until the very end of the message. "You'll wrap on December 1st."

December 1st, the event, New York City.

Lucy.

It all accumulated into one thing; he couldn't go. Ian's stomach dropped. How could he tell her?

_I lie awake alone in my bed._

_Needles can't fix this hole in my chest._

Thanksgiving had always been Lucy's favorite time of the year to celebrate with her family, but more so this year. During the dinner that evening, the smile on her face was glowing and practically permanent with one thought on her mind; Ian. They were going to make it work, which meant more to her now they she ever thought it would in the past. Of course, she explained the details of New York to her mother and her sister, Maggie. They swooned at her description of kissing him for real in what felt like ages. They 'aww-ed' over his words before kissing her, saying he needed something to part with. Reliving the moments made Lucy melt inside with a happy sigh escaping her lips every so often. Other than that, being around her family helped lighten her mood from dark and sad to bright and vivacious. She often said that her Southern roots brought out the best in her and they did; it was nice to always give them a little revisit.

She turned her head on the pillow in her old childhood room to see that it was midnight. Lucy's eyes were fluttering to a close, but thoughts were racing through her mind way deep behind. Everyone had tucked away after a full night of eating and she was hoping to do the same, but a million different scenarios of what could happen when she met back up with him in New York. Would she run into Ian's arms like the million times it was scripted for Aria and Ezra to do so? Or would she approach him timidly in their meeting spot to talk things over rationally before officially giving into the feelings that were hard to keep at bay? Lucy placed a hand over her full stomach and turned onto her side, hoping to relieve the uncomfortable feeling when she saw her phone light up on the nightstand beside her. A picture of herself and Maggie lit up, showing them in their childhood years. Lucy smiled, but that only grew when she saw the caller.

"Hello," she said softly as not to disturb those sleeping in the rooms behind the thing walls next to her.

"Luc," Ian asked. She could tell he was being careful with the way he spoke and her stomach almost dropped to the pits of her body. Something was wrong.

"I'm here, Ian. Is everything okay," Lucy replied in a panicked tone.

"Everything's fine, at least, I hope everything's fine. I just…" She could imagine him running his hand through his hair in frustration due to whatever he had to say. "I got that job for the short film; the one that's being written by that guy that a couple of your friends are friends with. And I finish filming on December 1st." The weariness in his tone made Lucy's eyes water. No, it wasn't happening. He wasn't bailing on her and their plan. He could just finish filming and fly out. _That's selfish_, Lucy's mind shouted at her, but she told it to shut up for a moment.

"I—it's fine. You can always just fly out and—"

"That's the thing, Luc. We're filming all day. I didn't know how to tell you, but we're going to have to reschedule this whole thing." Though his voice was soft, it stung. _Reschedule? _So she was just some time slot in his planner of daily life? Lucy's stomach clenched and she felt like she going to vomit all the Thanksgiving goodness from the day's earlier feast. Of course, this was her tired mind letting her have it, but tears spilled over on Lucy's cheeks. Before Ian could utter another word, she clicked off the line and shut her phone down. Of course, of course they'd have to _reschedule_. Because she couldn't fit into his life at that moment. Because she was just as invaluable as she felt the night of the wrap party.


End file.
